Friend in Me
by JohnDowe
Summary: Carolina always thought of Agent Washington as just a lousy, poor excuse of a soldier, but when a mission goes bad, he's there to get her out of trouble. Carolina soon realizes that he's more then a soldier, he's also her friend. If only she could've told him that.


**June 13th 2550 _ ****Mother of Invention-Pelican Hanger _ ****0930 hrs Installation**** 05 Time**

**York:** "Are you sure about this, I mean, Washington. He isn't the best fighter."

**Carolina:** "Come on, don' t be like that."

**South:** "Yeah I think he meant to say that Washington is the worst fighter."

**Carolina:** "Well even so, Norths on a mission, Wyoming's in the E.R., and Nevada and Michigan are both on Shore Leave. Washington's the only good shot around here."

**York: **"Yeah but, an Assassination Mission. I doubt he has the balls to do it."

**Carolina:** "Oh come on, I mean South still hasn't said anything about her crush for Michigan."

**South:** "Hey f**k off... and who told you that."

_ Carolina just patted her friends shoulder and boarded the Pelican. Washington was already waiting on board and was shaking. Carolina took the seat next to him.

**Carolina:** "So, a little nervous are we?"

**Washington:** "Yeah, a little, its been a while, since I was, on a mission like this."

**Carolina:** "Don't worry I'll handle most of it, you just have to shot."

_ It had been a long time since Washington ran a mission without the whole team. So yeah, he would be a little nervous. Carolina did have to agree with her comrades, Washington was the worst fighter out of all of them, she just hoped this mission would help him with that. Encourage him to try to be better.

**Washington:** "You really think we don't need anyone else for this."

**Carolina:** "Just do what I say and we'll be fine."

**Washington:** "Right sorry."

_ Washington didn't bother talking back, he knew better then to do so. Carolina knew that he would also never disrespect his superior, because he just wasn't that kind of person. That was one thing she liked about him. As they were flying off Carolina patted his back to comfort him.

**Carolina:** "Hey don't be so hard on yourself. You'll do fine."

**June 18th 2550 _ ****Snowbound-Covenant Facility _ ****2100 hrs Installation**** 05 Time**

_ Carolina felt her weak body being dragged into another room. When she opened her eyes she was then thrown to the floor, landing in front of a pair of orange alien armored legs. She looked up to see the Sangheili Ranger, but then was quickly punched across the face by said Ranger.

**'Refumee:** "_Heresy doesn't belong on Sacred Ring."_

_Carolina could tell that this Ranger was the leader of this Covenant Company. Sesa 'Refumee. He was also the target for the mission. She looked around the room and saw that Washington wasn't there with her. The last time she saw him was days ago when they took his unconscious body out of their cell. She hadn't seen or heard from him since, and she was worried.

**Carolina:** "Hey, hey wheres my partner?"

_ 'Refumee punched again across the face again. This time Carolina's vision turned hazy and she struggled to get back. She didn't care she just wanted to know where Washington was. She couldn't bare thinking he was dead.

**Carolina:** "Where, is my friend, you Covie Son of Bitch!"

**'Refumee:** "_Your__ friend is, elsewhere._"

_ Carolina tried to get up to beat the alien for answers, but her knees gave out and collapsed to the floor. She tried getting up again but was punched in the gut and fell to the floor, hard. 'Refumee then reached for his thigh grabbed his energy sword and held it against Carolina's throat.

**'Refumee:** "_Where is the Artifact?"_

_ Carolina didn't know what he was talking about, but she figured the longer she stalled the higher the chance of her getting out of here.

**Carolina:** "You can just go to hell..."

_ 'Refumme punched Carolina again across the face. He then grabbed her by the throat and held the energy sword closer by her neck. She could almost feel her skin burn.

**'Refumee:** "_Where is the Artifact or..._"

_ A thin pink shard whizzed by them both and Carolina dropped to the floor. She saw on the ground were drops of purple blood, and then saw Sesa 'Refumee was retreating while other Sangheili and Unngoy soldiers were panicking or dropping dead with more of of those same pink shards stick to their bodies which then exploded. Carolina got up and tried to run when she spotted a bright glowing ball hit the ground next to her. It was a plasma grenade. She tried to run but it was to late, the grenade exploded sending Carolina flying and slammed into a nearby wall. The last thing she saw was a blurry armored shadow ruthlessly fighting and killing the aliens that were still standing, quickly hacking, slashing and shooting. They never stood a chance. She could feel her body being lifted up and carried out and then she was out.

**Snowbound-Ice Caves _ ****2230 hrs Installation**** 05 Time**

_ Carolina's vision was hazy but she could see that some blood dripping. Looking around a bit more, she was know outside in the frozen arctic of Snowbound, and being carried.

**Washington:** "Carolina, are you okay?"

**Carolina:** (weak)"Wa, Wash?"

_ Washington placed Carolina down, and she managed to regain consciousness again. Washington began applying BioFoam on her wounds which stung a little, but she could bare that pain.

**Carolina: **"What, what are you doing?"

**Washington:** "Your bleeding, and we've got a long way to go."

_ Carolina winced from the pain, but it quickly turned into a smile. She was glad she was okay.

**Carolina:** "I thought you were dead."

**Washington:** "You were worried?"

**Carolina:** "Of course I was. There was no way I... Wash what happened to you!"

_ Carolina was shocked to in seeing Washington's armor was scorched and burnt, and with a few spots of alien blood.

**Carolina:** "Washington..."

**Washington:** "I'm fine."

**Carolina:** "No your not. What the hell happened to..."

**Washington:** "I'm Fine!"

_Carolina could hear Washington's tone was more dark and cold. This wasn't the Washington she knew. He seemed heartless, and uncaring. Carolina could tell he wasn't in a good mood so she let it go.

**Carolina: **"Well then we better get going. How much farther."

**Washington:** "More then a mile and a half away. Lets just see how far we could go."

_ Washington helped up Carolina and after she was able to walk again, they were on the move. On their journey they passed by several checkpoints and outposts that seemed to have been abandoned for a long time. What really raised questions were the structures that looked too alien. Not UNSC or Covenant. Something else. They didn't bother spending to much time with them, their mission was a failure and they had to return to the Mother of Invention before 'Refumee can catch up. After about an hour of walking Carolina collapsed.

**Washington:** "Carolina! Whats wrong?"

**Carolina:** "Nothing. I just, lost my footing, thats all."

_ Washington could tell she was lying. She was getting weak. They need to stop or risk being compromised again.

**Washington:** "Maybe we should rest for the night. Its already too dark to see."

**Carolina:** "No its fine, really. Come on, we can..."

**Washington:** "...your still wounded, you'll freeze to death. Our best option is to set up camp in there and wait out the snow."

**Carolina:** "Uh, alright then fine."

**Washington:** "Oh don't be a baby."

_ Carolina was surprised by his comment, but non-the-less she was glad that the old Washington was back. Washington helped her up and entered the cave. After almost an hour of prepping they had made a fire and a sleeping mat. Since the temperature would drop almost below zero by midnight they had to sleep together in their underwear. It was rather embarrassing, but it was necessary.

**Carolina:** "How long till sun up?"

**Washington:** "About 8 hours. Better get some rest."

_ They both climbed into the Sleeping mat and huddled into it to share their body heat to stay warm throughout the night. Carolina could feel Washington's stiff and nervous body facing upwards. She just had to know what the problem was.

**Carolina:** "Okay whats the problem?"

**Washington:** "Well, well its just, that, I've never been, in bed, with beautiful girl before."

_ Carolina couldn't stop herself from smiling and giggling about that remark, but she also blushed a little. Being called beautiful was one thing, but Washington saying it made it more funny. Still she couldn't help but blush when he turned to face her. They were only a millimeters away from touching each others noses.

**Carolina:** "Wow Wash? You really know how to charm a girl."

**Washington:** "Well, well I didn't mean it in that sense."

**Carolina:** "Relax your fine."

**Washington:** "Thanks. Just please don't tell York, he'd probably murder me if he knew about this."

**Carolina:** "Actually I think you might accidentally murder him. I saw how you fought those Covenant. I've never seen you fight like that."

**Washington:** "Oh. You saw that?"

**Carolina:** "Yeah. And now I feel like you can best me in a match. How come you don't fight like that, It could really raise you on the board."

**Washington:** "Its because, the board doesn't matter to me. Being apart of all this, being part of the Freelancer team, thats what matters. I know I can do better, its just that, well you know how South is with just her brother. Can you imagine if I were to suddenly go super soldier, me, the person she hates the most."

**Carolina:** "So you pretend to be bad, just to be the good guy."

**Washington:** "I guess so. I don't really like being the best."

**Carolina:** "Thats really nice of you. I'm not sure if anyones told you this, but you really are a good guy."

**Washington:** "Thanks, that really means a lot coming from you."

**Carolina:** "Wash promise me something, don't let the project, or anyone change you."

**Washington:** "No problem. I promise."

_ They both smiled and stared at each other for several more minutes. Washington finally broke the silence.

**Washington:** "Has anyone ever told you, you have both pretty and dead eyes. I mean there like, dead! but still nice to look at."

**Carolina:** "Shut up and go to sleep."

_ Carolina chuckled at the remark. She gave Washington a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned around to sleep. Washington smiled and then turned around to do the same. He didn't bother thinking about the kiss, it was just a friendly gesture. They both knew that. After a few minutes of silence they both drifted off to sleep. They slept for a few hours, but Carolina couldn't continue. She could feel Washington shuddering and shaking, but she didn't know why.

**Carolina:** "Washington, are you okay.?"

_ She turned to see him. He was completely freaking out. Carolina could see that his hair was now pale, and he had scars over his body. They tortured him. Those days he was gone must have been pure torment. Carolina could remember that they had captured him three days before she was captured. They must've tortured him to tell them where she was hiding, but seemed as though they didn't get anything out of him. He never gave her up. She couldn't stand Washington being like this. She just wrapped her arms around him to try to calm him down.

**Carolina:** (whisper)"Washington. calm down. Its okay. Its going to be okay."

_ Carolina held Washington tighter. It was her fault. She should have never brought Washington on this mission, but he volunteered when no one else wanted to join her, and this was the how he was rewarded. Carolina hugged him tighter, pressing her body against him so that he may feel her warmth so that he could snap out of his nightmare.

**Carolina: **(whisper)"I'm sorry Washington. Its all my fault, but its fine now. I'm here with you."

_ She kissed him on the cheek one more time and then he started relaxing and his breathing slowed down. His nightmare must have ended and he was now resting peacefully. She still refused to let go of him.

...

**June 19th 2550 _ ****Snowbound-Underground Ice Cavern _ ****0930 hrs Installation 05 Time**

_ Carolina and Washington had already equipped their armor and where already on the move. Washington didn't remember what happened the other night, but Carolina didn't bother reminding him. They were a quarter mile away from the L.Z. where FourSevenNiner was supposed to pick them up after they gave them a call.

**Carolina: **"So, Wash, how are you feeling?"

**Washington:** "I'm, fine. Why?"

**Carolina:** "I don't know, when I first came to, when you rescued me, you seemed pretty... out of it."

**Washington:** "Well what can I say, I'm fine now, but I'll be much better once we get back."

_ They came across some sort of snowy flat hill which was surrounded by some abandoned antennas. Further inspection revealed that there was a hidden Ice cave under said hill. they decided to rest here for a minute.

**Carolina:** "Man I can't believe I forgot to say something. Thank you, for saving my life back there."

**Washington:** "Hey its no problem. Its not like I was going to leave you behind."

**Carolina:** "Still, I really appreciate what you..."

**Washington:** "GET DOWN!"

_ Washington pulled Carolina down just as a bolt of Super-Heated Plasma passed over them.

**Carolina:** "Damn it, they caught up to us."

**Washington:** "Here take these. We can fight back."

_ Washington handed her a Type-25 Plasma Rifle and a Type-25 Plasma JV Rifle and then pulled out a Type-31 Needle Rifle. Washington took aim at one of the approaching Unngoy troops and fired at its methane tank. The tank begin releasing the gas which made the alien panic. After a few seconds Washington fired again and thee poor aliens tank exploded, killing three other Unngoy troopers. One Sangheili soldier with an energy sword almost swung at Washington, but Carolina gunned him down with both Plasma Rifles. Washington began picking off aliens from a distance with his Needle Rifle, while Carolina killed any enemies that got too close. She quickly figured out that the blue Plasma Rifle higher rate of fire, a big charge and faster recharge, while the red Plasma Rifle had a slower everything, but was had greater accuracy and stoping power. She would use the Blue for the for the Unngoy and Kig-Yar, and use the Red and/or both for the Sangheili.

_ More aliens kept approaching but Washington and Carolina held their ground. One Sangheili managed to to get pass Carolina and slashed her. Carolina managed to dodge but was thrown against the ice wall, her armor was blackened and smoldering. The alien was about to finish her off, but Washington managed to pushed him off and then shot him, mercilessly, in the face. Carolina was both thankful and a little frightened.

**Carolina:** "Thanks."

**Washington:** "How are you doing?"

**Carolina:** "I think these things are almost out of power!"

**Washington:** "Don't worry we can get some more."

_ Just then a Banshee flew past them and dropped in, Sesa 'Refumee. He tackled down Carolina and was about to finish her off with his energy sword, but was then tackled away by Washington. He pushed him off and then pulled out some sort of ceremonial, metal, blade.

**'Refumee:** "_You are truly a worthy opponent. But Heresy must be silenced!_"

_ Washington raised his Needle Rifle but just clicked for lack of ammo. Washington then threw it at it 'Refumee, but he just tossed it aside and ran for Washington. Washington punched 'Refumee twice across the face, but it had no affect on him. 'Refumee dodged Washington's last attack and the drove his dagger into Washington's torso, right in between the plates. Washington could feel the blade tear at his insides as 'Refumee lifted him up into the air.

**'Refumee:** "_You are worthless._"

_ Carolina ran him and stabbed him in the leg, who then dropped Washington. 'Refumee dropped to his knees, which gave Carolina the chance to roll over his back and slash his throat. 'Refumee dropped to his back to which Carolina jumped leapt onto him and then mercilessly stab him in the face, for what he did to her friend.

**Carolina:** "YOU (_stab_), SICK (_stab_), COVIE (_stab_), SON (_stab_), OF (_stab_), A (_stab_), BITCH (_stab_)!"

_ 'Refumee finally died from his attacked and finally Carolina stabbed him one more time, leaving the knife in his eye. Carolina then quickly ran to Washington who was clutching his wound, and helped him up and into the nearby cave.

**Carolina:** "Come on come on stay with me."

**Washington:** (weak)"Just, go, leave me, here."

**Carolina:** "No, I'm not leaving you."

_ Carolina kept carrying him, until they reached the dead end of the ice cavern. Carolina then sat down and placed Washington down. He was losing a lot of blood.

**Carolina:** "Wash, stay with me. We're gonna get out of here okay. We're gonna be fine."

_ Washington held onto his chest while he slowly bled out. Carolina held his hand, trying to apply more pressure onto his wound. Just prolonging his death.

**Carolina:** "Stay me Wash, stay with me. [This is Agent Carolina we need immediate Med-Evac. Agent Washington is severely wounded.]"

**FourSevenNiner:** "[I hear you Carolina, I found his Recovery Beacon, already on my way.]"

_ Carolina removed her helmet and went back to holding onto her dying friend. Carolina removed his helmet too, and could already see that his face was turning pale. The snow slowly began melting from the warm blood. Carolina felt that his face was cold.

**Carolina:** "Come on Wash, stay with me, help is on its way. Don't give up now."

_ Washington gave a small smile and a soft chuckle. Carolina was a little confused by his sudden change of tone.

**Washington:** (weak)"Sorry I let you down boss."

**Carolina:** "No, no your okay. We're gonna get out of here."

**Washington:** (weak)"I guess I'm a little rusty. Heh, I'm off my game."

_ Carolina felt tears slipping form her eyes, but did nothing to stop them. She held Washington closer to her.

**Carolina:** "Its not a problem, we can train, once we get back and they patch you up."

_ They both gave weak laughs. Carolina began to tear a little more and held onto him tighter. She then felt Washington hold her hand tight.

**Washington:** (weak)"Your a good person Carolina. And a good friend."

_ Carolina felt him let go of her hand, and then in her hand was his dogtags. Carolina touched his neck to feel his pulse. She couldn't find it.

**Carolina:** (crying)"Wash, David. Please don't do this. Please don't leave."

_ He didn't respond. Carolina began crying into his shoulder. She didn't want him to leave, but he was gone. Because of her.

**Carolina:** (crying)"David please. Don't go. Don't leave."

...

**Snowbound-Underground Ice Cavern**...**0830 hrs Installation 05 Time**

_ FourSevenNiner landed and the agents jumped out of the drop ship, with weapons drawn.

**FourSevenNiner:** "Hurry it up, Washington's Beacon went silent 20 minutes ago."

**South:** "We'll be back in a jiffy."

**York:** "No one says that anymore."

_ The three agents quickly followed the blood trail only to find Carolina kneeling over some sort of snow mound. York placed his shotgun on his back and slowly walked up to his friend.

**York:** "Hey Carolina, you alright?"

**South:** "Hey where s Wash? Let me guess, he ran off again."

_ Carolina raised her head and got up. When she turned around she had the most evil and hatful look on her face they had ever scene.

**Texas:** "Hey Carolina, you okay, and where the hell is Wash?"

_ Carolina walked right passed them, and they could see her armor covered in blood and holding Washington's helmet.

**York:** "Hey Carolina, are you okay..."

**Carolina:** "Don't! Touch me!"

_ York reached to her, but she punched him across the face. She then walked past him and thrusted 'Refumee's dagger onto Texas' chest plate.

**Carolina:** "Mission, was complete!"

_ Carolina didn't bother explaining herself. Texas was about to say something but then noticed what else was in her hand. She then turned to the short snow mound only to confirm her suspicion.

**South: **"What the hell is her problem...?"

_ South and York felt silent and their hearts drop when Texas showed them Washington's dog-tags. They all boarded the Pelican and flew back in silence. Texas, South, and York sat in the opposite side of Carolina who wouldn't take her eyes off Washington's helmet in her hands. York could see dry streaks of tears down her cheeks.

**York:** "Carolina...?"

_ Carolina threw her plasma rifle at the other side of the Pelican. York managed to dodge it and it shattered after hitting the hull. York looked back to see Carolina giving him the evil look again then looking back at the helmet. More tears began to slipping and then Carolina clutched bloody helmet into her chest. He was dead because of her. She would never forgive herself for losing her friend.


End file.
